DESCRIPTION (Adapted from the Investigator's Abstract) The investigator has obtained evidence that the RAS/RAF/MAP kinase cascade plays a role in Drosophila learning and memory. The starting point of these studies is the investigator's observation that DRK and 14-3-3/leonardo mutant flies show learning/memory defects. The investigator proposes to investigate the nature of the signaling cascade in Drosophila utilizing the wealth of available reagents and mutants. The proposed work aims to examine major components of the cascade for roles in behavioral neuroplasticity and their potential interaction with the well-established cAMP signaling cascade. There are three specific aims: 1) Determination of the role of DRK in learning and memory. These studies will take advantage of the investigator's recent advances that allow him to rescue normally lethal DRK homozygotes using a heat shock driven DRK transgene. 2) Identification of proteins that interact with DRK and their roles in learning and memory. 3) Determination of the role of RAS and RAF in learning and memory.